


A New Generation

by SundayMoon



Series: The Smallest Clan [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMoon/pseuds/SundayMoon
Summary: Sasuke is an adorable grandparent





	

Although Sasuke officially worked as one of the Hokage’s advisors, and unofficially as an occasional spy, he could often be found wandering Konoha with Seiko strapped to his front, Sachio strewn across his back, and a glare on his face that dared anyone to comment. Sarada was half convinced Sasuke only agreed to continue working at the tower so he could kidnap his granddaughter as much as he liked (and knew it was mostly to annoy Naruto), and Sakura knew without a doubt that he found the way street vendors and the majority of Konoha’s shinobi were absolutely terrified of him with two young children in tow absolutely hysterical.

So it was far from strange for Sasuke to have a six-month-old Seiko gazing solemnly out from the sling on his chest, stare as intense as her grandfather’s despite their differing colors, as they waited for Sachio to leave the academy. (The first time Shino had spotted him with the children, he’d unashamedly and unabashedly informed the entire Konoha twelve within two hours. Kiba had once staked out to take pictures. He’d refused to talk about the incident for weeks after.)

“Papa!” Sachio shrieked, racing down the dirt pathway to launch himself at Sasuke’s knees. The little Hyuuga he had been walking with returned his enthusiastic wave shyly; Sasuke couldn’t help but regard her fondly. Not because she was his son’s friend, although certainly that, but because she sported his granddaughter’s eyes and Hinata’s kind disposition. The shinobi smiled softly, both for Sachio and his friend, and ruffled the back of his son’s soft pink hair.

“Hello, Sachio-kun,” Sasuke greeted, one hand firmly on Seiko’s chest to steady her. The baby stared at her uncle and crinkled her nose, a perfect picture of indignation at his assault. Sachio tweaked the furrowed appendage in response.

“Papa, we learned about chakra today, and I was the only one in the whole class who knew how grab a leaf with it!” Sasuke’s smile turned to a smirk as Sachio puffed with pride.

“You’re an Uchiha,” Sasuke said simply, crouching so that his son could climb onto his back. The little boy scrambled on and grabbed around Sasuke’s neck lightly, shinobi travel practically the only kind he was familiar with, “I am proud of you.”

Sachio tightened his grip in a casual hug as Sasuke took off, but easily moved past the words and continued chattering about his day. Sasuke couldn’t help but be comforted by that; where Sakura and Sarada were still surprised by his easy affection since Sachio was born (well, easy for him), the cheerful boy had never known any different.

“Are we going to see Nee-chan?” Sachio asked eagerly as Sasuke landed soundlessly in front of Hokage tower, “I can show her my leaf trick!”

“Leaf trick?” An equally enthusiastic voice boomed, “Can I see?”

 

“Boruto-nii!!” Sachio shrieked, right in Sasuke’s ear. The shinobi flinched at the onslaught as his son used his back as a springboard. Boruto caught the pinkette mid-air and spun him around.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite Uchiha!” Boruto teased as he turned Sachio upside down and swung him in figure-eights by his ankles, “Did you come to save me from the scary Hokages?”

Sachio giggled madly, “Naruto-oji and Sarada-nee aren’t scary!”

“Kid, give it a few years,” Boruto teased, easily flipping the little boy right side up to settle him feet-first on the ground, “And where’s my little princess?”

Seiko smiled at her father, one of the few she would bestow that day, and reached her chubby hands forward in an eager grab. Sasuke claimed her solemn attitude was all blood, but Naruto insisted they needed to stop letting Sasuke babysit.

Boruto cooed and extracted Seiko from her chest harness. Sasuke let the other man take his daughter easily. He may not be overly affectionate, even now, but he loved the man like a son, and certainly understood the urge to see one’s children after a long day.

“Did you have a good day with Jiichan?” Boruto asked, peppering kisses along Sarada’s cheek bones. The baby clasped her hands on his face in response, happily plopping a wet kiss on his nose. Boruto beamed.

“How come Seiko-chan never kisses me?” Sachio whined, linking his hand with his father’s as they climbed the steps to the Hokage’s office.

“They’re special Daddy kisses,” Boruto bragged, bouncing the little girl lightly as they climbed. Seiko huffed.

“It’s that Uzumaki charm!” Naruto yelled down the hallway, as nosy as ever in middle age. He plucked Seiko from Boruto’s hands before they even stepped inside his office. The baby narrowed her eyes, “Dammit, Sasuke. Stop shoving your facial expressions onto my granddaughter.”

“She’s an Uchiha,” Sasuke bragged, shuffling Sachio through the door towards a grinning Sarada.

“Uchiha-Uzumaki,” Naruto countered, rehashing an old argument.

“Uchiha is first,” Sasuke said smugly.

Seiko plopped her head against her grandfather’s chest, ending the argument early with her affection. Naruto visibly melted as he snuggled the tiny girl.

“She has you all so wrapped around her finger already,” Sarada said smugly, glancing away from Sachio’s chakra display, “You never stood a chance.”

“Nope!” Boruto agreed cheerfully, kissing Sarada’s forehead in greeting, “With either of you!”

Sarada valiantly pretended not to blush, turning her attention back to her grinning brother.

“That’s the Haruno in you,” Sakura said, stepping primply into the office in her doctor’s whites to drop a stack of files loudly on Naruto’s desk. She ignored his groan, “I admit I hoped to see my daughter when I brought these over from the hospital, but I didn’t know we were having a family reunion.”

“No one tell Hinata and Hima,” Naruto plead, eyes widening as he clutched Seiko to his chest in a bid to protect her from his wife and daughter's rage, “We didn’t mean to!”

Sakura chuckled darkly as she rescued the baby from his smothering, “I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t said something.” Seiko rested her forehead on her grandmother’s collarbone as her eyes dropped shut, exhausted from her day with Sasuke.

“Sakura,” Naruto whined, both about the baby and her words. Sakura smiled charmingly.

“And I wonder why you’re scary,” Boruto muttered to Sarada, definitely not cowering behind her. Sarada rolled her eyes heavenward.

Sachio turned from his sister to his mother, leaf stuck firmly to his hand, “Look, Mama!” He easily disrupted the adult’s bickering with his genuine enthusiasm.

Sakura crouched to her son’s level, “There’s my smart boy!” She said, gently adding pulling him to her. Sachio folded himself carefully around his niece as he hummed happily at his mother’s embrace.

Sasuke surveyed the room, from his son-in-law’s affectionate hold on his daughter to his best friend’s playful complaints, and felt a warmth bloom in his chest. It spread from the base of his belly to the tips of his ears as Sachio cuddled Sakura and beamed at Seiko, pure unadulterated happiness. He’d never felt more at peace.


End file.
